


Cold Nights In London

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf waits for Eames to pick him up from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights In London

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14365352832/the-cold-is-enough-to-penetrate-through-the).

The cold is enough to penetrate through the woollen layers of Yusuf’s clothing as he stands outside the telephone box and waits. Even with his hands shoved deep into his pockets he feels in danger of losing a couple of fingers. His breath turns to mist in London’s cold air.

One of these days he is going to learn to ignore Eames when he asks for his help. Quite unfortunately, that day is not today.

When Eames finally turns up he is wearing a thick coat that Yusuf eyes enviously. “You look frozen solid,” Eames comments.

Yusuf gives him a thoroughly discontented frown. “You’re late,” he says.

“Only a little.” Eames grins in a way that shows he has absolutely no intention of apologising. “Come on, let’s get you inside. Any longer out here and you might start losing your extremities. We couldn’t have that.”

There’s a glint in Eames’s eyes that makes Yusuf worry that he may have been called all the way to London for a multi-national booty call. Getting involved with Eames had always been a bad idea, hadn’t it?

That doesn’t stop him from following where Eames leads.

And, for that matter, it certainly doesn’t stop him from ending the evening on his hands and knees, allowing Eames to warm him up again in his own perfectly unique way.


End file.
